


Hey There Adora

by FlowingLily



Category: Plain White T's, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode 3, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, catra being power hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingLily/pseuds/FlowingLily
Summary: Catra misses Adora so she sends her a song.





	Hey There Adora

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of the song Hey There Delilah.

Hey there, Adora  
What's it like in Brightmoon City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Runestones can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true

Hey there, Adora  
Don't you worry about the resistance  
I'm right here if you get lonely  
I'm sure you'll be forgiven  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there, Adora  
I know the rebellion's getting rough  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday we'll watch the world from afar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, Adora  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and tanks and hovercars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Your friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Adora, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And we're to blame

Hey there, Adora  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
In a moment you'll pass this phase  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Adora, here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please check out the poems on my profile which I worked way harder on.


End file.
